


【翻譯】日落花園 In the Garden, After Dark

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Meet Cute, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西或許好像不小心召喚出了一隻惡魔。梅林非常高興被召喚出來。





	【翻譯】日落花園 In the Garden, After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Garden, After Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504061) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

「該死的迷信蠢蛋們，」伊格西對著自己的第四瓶啤酒咕噥。為什麼他的朋友們都不肯跟他一起玩那塊他在閣樓裡找到的通靈板，他真的想不通。那該死的東西上還寫著孩之寶(Hasbro)呢不是嗎？所有人都知道那玩意就是胡扯的東西。應該要大家一起笑著，在傑莫問問題時讓那塊板子說出『雞巴』後繼續大笑直到結束。但不，顯然地『你不應該在滿月的萬聖夜裡胡搞那玩意。』

「你不該在滿月之下胡搞你的臉的，」伊格西說著打開另一瓶啤酒。他準備的東西或許不夠吃不過沒關係的。這是個適合待在室外的美好夜晚，滿月明亮的光線填滿各個角落，所以他拿起那塊遊戲板和他的啤酒後來到外頭，走向他房子附帶的小小花園裡的小小桌子邊。自從進到金士曼裁縫鋪做哈利的助手後，他有能力存到足夠的錢去租一棟真正的房子。小小的，而他還殺了價因為好像有過誰在這裡頭被謀殺，但那大約是八十年前的事，沒有屍體，他殺價成功了。

他緩慢地為它填入傢俱，挖掘著他的個人裝飾風格，甚至把哈利作為喬遷禮的那隻噁心蝴蝶也掛上牆。他喜歡他那間鋪著七十年代老奶奶地毯的小小房子。「是啊，沒錯傑莫，那塊地毯會留著，」他大聲地說。他想要對著傑莫喊的，但他跟他朋友們離開上夜店去了，而他明天店裡有早上的預約，看來不管朋友們怎麼開他玩笑，他對他的工作或許是認真的。

只是他有些煩躁，睡不著覺。他也把筆電帶了出來，用不吵到鄰居的音量放出音樂。外頭有些太暗看不清板子上的字母，但他記得有跟這板子一起找到一些蠟燭，於是回到屋裡找那盒子。他很確定家裡某處有放打火機。他在一個塞滿雜物的抽屜裡找到它後把東西都拿到了外頭。板子上有幾處淡淡的蠟燭記號，他猜那是能看見字母的蠟燭最推薦擺放位置，於是他把五根蠟燭放上去後點亮。放上蠟燭後有點難使用那塊指示版，不過上頭的字母都能被清楚看見了。

「好吧，」他把兩根手指按到那塊帶著玻璃眼的木頭上。「呃，嗨呀，喔夜裡的靈魂與惡魔們啊聆聽我的召喚並回答吧。有誰在嗎？」他竊笑著把指示板移動到是。移動的過程很順利。那塊木頭輕易地在板面上滑過。「你是靈魂還是惡魔？」那東西依舊停留在是上。「哼，好吧，一定是個愚蠢的惡魔，如果這問題對你來說有這麼難回答的話。」

伊格西皺著眉看著那指示板移動到F接著移到O。一定是桌腳不穩讓它移動了，因為他沒有用足夠的力氣按著它。「而且F跟O根本拼不出一個字*。你那麼棒，惡魔，那你怎麼不出來給我看看。來吧，讓我看看你的臉。」

當他的手指似乎被指示板燒傷時他咒罵著縮手，兩根蠟燭被他撞倒，很快地那板子燒了起來。「媽的，」伊格西罵了一聲，跑進屋裡去取水。

當他回來時，他吃驚地口舌發乾。那板子燃燒著，但除此之外沒有任何東西燒起來，好像那塊便宜材料的邊緣用某種方法把火焰裝在裡頭。但那沒什麼。從那裡頭伸出的惡魔爪子，讓它沒什麼。

「那是孩之寶做的欸！」伊格西大吼。他把桶子裡的水潑向板子和那惡魔。「退去吧撒旦(Get behind me satan)，」他說，然後被那惡魔的大笑惹惱。「喂，在電影裡有用的好嗎？」他揮出桶子砸向那惡魔的頭。桶子差不多嘶地一聲就融化了，幾乎只留下個手把給他。如果他有寫出那該死的冰與火之歌的能力他也沒辦法真正描述出那惡魔的長相。他只有微弱的光線，而那就只是......伊格西找不到對的字。

黑色。紅色。金色。

翅膀。爪子。

禿頭。

「都是因為啤酒過期了，拜託都是因為啤酒酸掉了，」伊格西哀求，而那惡魔完全爬了出來，燃燒的火焰徹底消失。板子也不復存在。「是噩夢，是噩夢，」伊格西乞求。「走開。」

「你召喚了我，」那聲音聽起來就像嚼著石塊。他清了清喉嚨，硫磺從他口中冒出。他伸出三根有著爪子的手指，從他嘴裡說出的話語令伊格西雙耳發疼，接著那惡魔看起來像是往自己身上披上人類的外皮，那他媽的超噁但幾分鐘過後那惡魔看起來就像人類。

仍是禿的。

「孩之寶，」伊格西虛弱地說。「他們創造了那個我妹妹在玩的別踩到獨角獸便便的遊戲。」

「沒錯，路西法持有股份。忘了大麻吧，地產大亨(monopoly)才是入門毒品。」那惡魔看著他。「噢，你的靈魂閃閃發光著呢，等待著被腐敗。讓我令你腐敗。那感覺會很～～～好的，直到那感覺不好。但現在就別擔心那個了。告訴我你為什麼......那是Macbook嗎？」

「對？」伊格西說。

「噢太棒了，我從財務的人們那聽說過它們。從兩百年前就想轉過去那部門了。介意讓我看看嗎？」

那惡魔看起來滿臉期盼。

「隨便用吧，裡頭的東西都有備份，」伊格西虛弱地說。他需要另一瓶啤酒。他蹣跚地走回屋內抓起一瓶酒。他能打給警察，不過他們會把他當瘋子的。打給哈利也一樣。他沒辦法告訴任何人他從小孩的遊戲裡召喚出了一隻惡魔。他拿著啤酒回到外頭，那惡魔正戳著他的筆電。「嘿那是工作用的筆電，如果你弄壞了你要買台新的賠我。」

「惡魔，沒有錢。」

「你沒錢但你有蘇格蘭口音？」

「因為我喜歡，」梅林敲了一會鍵盤。「嗯～有趣。這連得到全世界的網路嗎？」

「可以？」伊格西點開Chrome。

「太棒了，我本來在鞭打一個男的，因為他在一個叫做維基百科的東西上更改好幾名女性的頁面。那是網路的玩意對吧？」

「那是個百科全書，差不多啦，」伊格西說著打開它的網頁。

「那些東西的發明真是美妙。這主要是收錄科學還是人文？」

「一切，維基百科上差不多有著世界上能找到的所有東西的資訊。」那惡魔對他露出的表情讓伊格西打顫。「啥？」他頭暈腦脹地打了個嗝。

「當強森創造出第一本英文字典時我就在那。幾十年的苦工。我摸過史上第一台的印刷機。一個月才能完成一本聖經。而你告訴我你的小小機器可以通往一切知識。」

「大部分的人只用來看貓咪或小黃片。」

「那就是為什麼你們有那麼多人落到我的部門。」

「真的嗎黃片讓人被送進地獄？有點太嚴格了吧。」伊格西想到自己看小黃片的那些時間。

「只有無聊的黃片會，」惡魔回答。「你喜歡的綁縛與爹地之類的分類，沒事的，你還沒出現在我們的登記簿上。不過我很樂意幫你改變這事。」

「我無法，」伊格西決定。「我太醉了沒辦法繼續處理這幻覺。拜託到早上時就消失。」他沒用跑的回臥房，這當下他沒有足夠的協調能力，而是扶著牆去了廁所然後臥房然後睡死過去，確信到了早上一切都會回復正常。

  
************************

  
「你他媽對我的Macbook做了什麼？」伊格西驚恐地瞪著他的餐桌。它變成了碎片。真的，對天發誓的碎片，在一旁的是披著人類外皮對自己哼聲沈吟的惡魔戳著一塊電路板。「你知道這花了哈利多少錢嗎？」

「不知道，」他回答。「有趣。看看這些小東西裝載了世界。」

「技術上來說世界是存在於伺服器裡？我想？我不知道。噢老天，你是真的。你是真的而且你還搞壞了我的筆電。那裡頭有我新的櫥窗展示的計畫。」伊格西坐了下來，感覺一陣噁心，不確定那是因為宿醉還是你知道的，坐在他餐桌旁的惡魔。

揮了一下手後那電腦完全回復原狀，那惡魔把一杯咖啡放到了伊格西面前。「給，小子。上帝啊咖啡真棒。」

「你能就這樣說出上帝？你是個惡魔吧？」伊格西呻吟。「我有著持續的幻覺。操我的(Fuck me)。」

「我可以，如果你想要的話，百分之十四的人類召喚我們是為了被我們操。我們屬於小眾但明確的怪物癖好。我們最好的性愛惡魔在幾十年前離開了我們，再也沒回家。想念他，我們花很多時間待在一塊。」

「我......我對那絕對不作回應。噢等等，我要。**我沒有要操惡魔。**」

「我的人類型態沒那麼難看，我不那麼覺得，反而是你喜歡的類型，」梅林把一些麵包放進烤箱。「現在，已經幾百年沒來倫敦了，我該從哪看起？」

「你不准到外頭去觀光然後吃掉小孩。」

「小孩吃起來很噁，」梅林扮了個鬼臉。「你們的那些食人者－」

「停，拜託給我停，」伊格西臉色發白。「我無法。你必須離開。」

「當然了，我說了我要出去看看倫敦。」他把吐司放到伊格西面前。「我晚餐該帶什麼回來？」

「什麼都不用。我要把你送回地獄。」伊格西跑進花園，只是那通靈板與蠟燭都不見了。它板起臉冷靜地回到屋子裡，抓起一個平底鍋。「好了。你對那玩意做了什麼？」

梅林驚訝地望著他：「什麼都沒做。」

「放你他媽的狗屁。」伊格西把鍋子朝他扔去，瞪大著眼看見梅林輕易地將它接下。「你毀了它。」

「我沒有，我無法。那是你的召喚工具，」梅林解釋。

「**孩之寶，那不該召喚出任何狗屎來！**」伊格西開始在每次說出孩之寶時感到畏縮。

「它不會，它只召喚出最好的，」梅林對他微笑。「去吧，準備好上班，然後我會看看我能搞懂些什麼。我著迷於你的烤箱。」

「那就著迷於給我做個千層麵吧，」伊格西大聲回道，不管那吐司上樓去換衣服。他風風火火離開屋子趕去上班，當哈利問他發生什麼事時他只說了宿醉，不完全是個謊言。他更改了櫥窗擺設，試著在工作中放鬆下來，但他的思緒不斷飄向他屋子裡的那個惡魔。伊格西花了一整個午餐時間搜尋如何擺脫惡魔。他想最接近解答的是神父，或是試試超自然檔案(Supernatural)裡他們的做法。

他去買了一堆的鹽。

他把那退了回去因為他不覺得他們說的是裝在灑鹽罐裡的鹽。

當他回到家時那裡頭聞起來超棒。他走進廚房，那惡魔穿著一條圍裙。像是那種認真帶著超級荷花邊的五十年代的圍裙，正把千層麵從烤箱裡拿出。「我是開玩笑的，」伊格西說。噢老天，那聞起來真香。

「我沒吃過這個，」梅林說。「在底下，工作時，我以傷害與虐待人類維生。那就像悲慘的燕麥即溶包。你能吃飽但從沒法感到滿足。所以我谷歌了。我喜歡谷歌。你應該更常清除你的瀏覽紀錄的。你對某個類型的色情片明星的喜好太明顯了。」

「操你的，」伊格西朝他比了個中指後抓起一杯水。他不可能在惡魔周圍喝酒的。

「我也沒做過那個，可能會很有趣。」

「啥？惡魔們不互操嗎？」伊格西看向他。「你是個醜惡魔嗎？我是說你的惡魔型態不會引發我的性趣啦，因為嘛火啊硫磺爪子的，但我很確定會有個惡魔女孩願意跟你上床。」

「我喜歡男的，」他說。「而且，我的名字是梅林。」

「也谷歌了那個了嗎？」

「是啊，冷掉前快吃吧。」

伊格西沒多想地地把叉子舉到嘴邊，然後停了下來。「等等，吃下惡魔提供的食物會直接把我送到地獄去嗎？像故事裡那樣。春天那之類的。」梅林微笑，那是道甜美的微笑。伊格西的腦袋暫時地當機無法處理那違和，他的腦袋居然跟他說惡魔擁有甜美的微笑。

「你是說黑帝斯與珀耳塞福涅吧，很可愛的故事，」梅林搖搖頭。「只是食物，小子。除非我們明白提出一份協議，否則你不必擔心你的靈魂。」

「好吧，」伊格西吃了一口然後那麵條在他嘴裡融化，那醬汁香氣濃郁，肉醬那麼地完美。「這太好吃了。」

「太好了，」梅林也切了一塊放進自己的盤子裡來吃。「有趣。」他咀嚼著。「是的，我喜歡這個。我待在這的時候會多煮一些義大利料理的。五個街區外有個義大利人。我會用他做出幾片肉排讓我們嚐嚐的。」

伊格西驚恐地瞪著自己的盤子，在他準備好衝去把吃下去的全吐出來時那混蛋開始大笑。「不好笑，」伊格西用叉子指著他。「一點都不好笑。」這太好吃了，他決定冒這個險。「真的不是用人做的？」

「當街角就有賣牛絞肉的雜貨店時把人類去骨就顯得太費工的不值得了。成本效益啊伊格西，成本效益。」梅林多吃了幾口。「噢，晚點等我拉屎時，你有現代的沖水馬桶！上一次我處於人類型態時還沒有那個呢。這將會是趟探險。」

伊格西吃不下了，他把盤子推開。「而在那探險之後你就會離開？」

梅林搖頭。「這世界有太多等著去發掘。」

「那麼，祝你發掘愉快！」伊格西把手揮向門口。「很高興認識你，去看看這世界吧。」

「你召喚了我，我跟你與這房子栓在一起了，」梅林微笑。「在時間到來之前我沒辦法真正的離開。」

混蛋惡魔對此看起來太過高興。「呃，那是什麼時候？」

「不知道，我們處於有些奇怪的狀況。要我猜的話？一年當中夜晚最長的那天。」

「我要跟你困在一塊幾乎七個禮拜？」伊格西大喊。「不不不。我才不要有惡魔在這待七個禮拜。帶著你的屁股快滾。」

「當你在這時我可以離開，」梅林解釋：「但我沒辦法真正的去到哪。挺有趣的。當路西法躍下使我們全獲得自由，當我們躍下，當我們奮戰時？結果我們只是從一套規則換到了另一套。這是個陷阱。」

「我不懂。我不相信神。」

「合理。他們是......是他們，」梅林說。

伊格西看著他。「等等，躍下？從來都是墜落，不是嗎？在那愚蠢的詩詞裡。有著很辣傢伙的電視節目裡，記得他們都是說墜落。」

「我們做出的第一個選擇，你們人類所愛又極不擅長使用的自由意志。底下有些傢伙喜歡說是墜落。我與我失蹤的朋友。我們躍下。」

「或許你能找到你的朋友？」伊格西說。那惡魔高興起來的模樣令伊格西微笑。他挑了一個迷人的，或許年紀還有些大的，人類型態。「谷歌惡魔？」

梅林大笑。「是啊，我有些概念他大概會選擇什麼樣的人類型態，我會看看我能找到什麼的。所以你想要我別在你在時出現，對吧？」

「對，然後管他的。你也可以煮飯跟清理這個地方。」

「我可以？」梅林歪過頭，在那瞬間所有的迷人都消失了，伊格西有些緊張。

「是啊，」伊格西試著讓自己聽起來勇敢堅強，在明知道對方有著能把你開腸破肚的爪子時。「非法房客，你可以幫點忙。」

「那麼好，」他說。「享受你的夜晚。」他走出門，當伊格西上床時那惡魔，梅林，都沒回來。接下來一整個禮拜，事實上，他的房子一塵不染，食物很棒，而他再也沒見到那惡魔。

老實說那開始有些嚇人了。他坐在花園裡，瞪著他庭園桌上的淡淡黑色焦痕。他再也不要買任何上頭印著孩之寶字樣的東西了。他覺得自己聽見什麼聲音，於是轉頭看去。他從廚房的窗戶看見梅林，後者在看見坐在黑暗中的伊格西時看起來有些嚇到。他點頭致意後顯然地準備再次消失。伊格西趕忙進到屋內。

「等等，我一直想跟你說話，」伊格西看著他。「你能停下來嗎？」

「你要我離開的。」

「而現在我要你留下，」伊格西回道。「聽著，這太怪了，你為了我做這些事，卻一直沒能說謝謝。」

「不客氣，」梅林又開始往外走，伊格西發出惱怒的呻吟。

「你他媽能不能留下來吃你為我煮的食物，跟我一起？」伊格西指向一張椅子。「坐。吃。晚點坐到我的馬桶上拉屎享受現代的沖水設施。」

梅林大笑：「我注意到了住家與公共廁所的巨大差異了。」他坐下來舀了些咖哩。「我必須說，我變成Tikka的粉絲了。」

「這很棒，」伊格西說，也跟著吃了起來。「你還學到了二十一世紀的什麼？」

「你們本來可能真正帶來世界末日，那挺有趣。我不喜歡運動褲除非你是真的要跑步。有誰在某個時間點移除了莎士比亞第一本對開本裡的不少筆記。噢，還有比起麥當勞，我更喜歡肯德基。」

伊格西想到他衣櫃裡所有的運動褲，再想了想他們是怎麼變乾淨的。「所以你討厭我的第三個衣櫃？」他等著梅林收回剛剛的評論。

「對，他們超醜，也表現不出你那身不賴的肌肉，」梅林回答。「還要烤餅嗎？」

「不用了謝謝，」伊格西說。「你知道的吧......人類？我們說謊，我們會說噢我不是在說你。你看起來很棒。」

「可是你會知道那是謊言，」梅林一臉疑惑。「所以為什麼我要那麼說？」

「為了不要顯得那麼混帳？」

「我是惡魔，伊格西，混帳會是一個惡魔最好的表現。」他聳肩。「我不說謊。」

「從來都不？」

「在我的部門裡那毫無用處。徹底的誠實能更有效率的摧毀一個靈魂。其他的惡魔說謊，但在我的部門裡不。沒用處，所以我們不。」

「你覺得我的鞋子們如何？」

「上班穿的牛津鞋不錯，你穿去跑酷的，那上頭長得完全不像真的翅膀的巨大翅膀讓你的腳跟身體比起來大的不成比例。」

「你應該要說，很好老兄。」

「很好老兄，」梅林覆述後微笑。「我喜歡與你的晚餐對話。這很有趣。比我昨天坐在他旁邊的那個遊民有趣。他聞起來像尿，而且明天就要死了。」

又一次地伊格西失去胃口。「聊得很開心，」伊格西對他微笑。「看著你說些詭異的事，而我說謊。該是這樣運作的。」

「沒效率，」梅林說，然後收拾起碗盤。

「噢住手，你煮飯，我能洗這些該死的碗，」伊格西抱怨。

「那麼好，這能讓我有時間升到下個等級。」

「等級？」

「喔對啊，我發現你的Play Station了。現在我理解了人類對愛的概念。最後生還者(The Last of Us)是款有趣的遊戲。」

「有趣？」伊格西玩那個遊戲時哭掉好幾桶的眼淚，不時還要尖叫幾聲。

「人類對喪屍的各種設計真的很可愛。」

「你是有史以來最糟糕的室友了，我還曾經跟一個會在打手槍時大喊他老媽名字的人一起住過呢。」

「蜜雪兒是個迷人的女人，」梅林說，而伊格西真正看見眼前一片鮮紅。

「你怎麼會知道我媽的名字？」伊格西把梅林推到了牆上，晚餐用的餐刀抵在那男人喉嚨上。某個瞬間他忘了那玩意做不了什麼。

「她跟你妹妹在你離開時有拿東西過來。」

伊格西把刀子按進了他喉嚨裡。「你跟我妹說話了？」

「一點點。她很討人喜歡。」

「你現在就給我把她們忘了。你再也不跟她或我媽說話。你不能腐敗她們的靈魂，你不能對她們做任何事，永遠。」

「歷史上只有大約一打的小孩進到地獄。通常我們不需要處理他們，他們還在學習，還在成長。那種靈魂不值得收割。就像太早把麵包從烤箱取出。」

「你虐待過幾個小孩？」

「兩個，十歲跟十三歲，然後相信我，他們應得的。」梅林的眼睛有那麼一瞬間變為全黑，下一秒回到人類的顏色。「我是專業的，而對一個很驕傲自己能唱到字母I的小孩有興趣很不專業。」

「她只能唱到F。」

「我教了她如果你能記得住GH，那你就能說有隻ghost(鬼)躲在字母裡而”I(我)”要把他抓出來。」

伊格西直視著他的眼睛，發現到那雙眼睛有多麽的人類，除了一點點的顏色改變著，你必須要如此靠近才能注意到那美麗的漩渦。

不是美麗，非人類的。

他往後退開一些。「她們不是給你的。」

「我知道，」梅林不高興地回道。他摔門離開。

當他意識到自己剛剛做了些什麼時伊格西癱坐進餐桌裡。等到他的心臟不再砰砰作響時他開始大笑，一半是覺得有趣，一半是歇斯底里。他讓一個惡魔氣到摔門離開。那實在有些好笑。看來他的生活要以這樣地獄的噩夢般的方式持續到那人於冬至離開。他決定去玩PS4上的Fifa，專心玩了幾個小時後梅林回來了。「跟電腦玩太無聊了，去拿另一支手把，」伊格西說。他不知道梅林能不能理解那是他道歉的方式。

因為這也是他的生活了，大概，要對傷了惡魔的感情道歉。

「我不懂如何玩那個遊戲。沒人死掉。」

「我會教你，」伊格西保證。

「好吧，」梅林拿起第二支手把。

************************************

  
他不知怎麼的差不多忘了跟惡魔同居不是件普通的事。梅林很安靜，慢慢地跟得上聊天話題。他們大概一個禮拜一起吃四頓飯，伊格西不是會聽見關於某幾個他在地鐵裡錯身而過的靈魂會下地獄，就是關於某些偉大的科技發明。前者仍會嚇尿他，而後者令他無聊。「嘿，尋找你的朋友的事進行的如何了？」一天晚上伊格西問。梅林安靜了下來，放下叉子。「那麼糟嗎？我是說有任何線索嗎？」

「我畫出了我最後一次見到他的人類型態然後上傳到我的Macbook，但我貼文的那個失蹤協尋頁面上沒人看過他。」

「第一，我的Macbook。第二，你是個厲害的畫家嗎？」

梅林起身走進另一個房間，然後帶著筆電回來。他點開那檔案給伊格西看了那張素描。

「所以......我們對建設性批評的接受度有多大？」伊格西問，努力著不露出鬼臉。

「我知道那畫的很差。」

「我老闆，哈利？他的素描挺厲害的。但他這週在義大利，看布料。下週，」伊格西保證。

「你喜歡他。」

「他是個好老闆，體貼，善良。」

「你希望你對他是另一種喜歡。」

「梅林，」伊格西嘆氣，「我們說好了你不能探看我的靈魂的，記得嗎？」

「不需要，我開始挺擅長辨認情緒了。」梅林聽起來全然的雀躍。「大的情緒們很容易，小的很有趣。而那是得不到的傷感。」

「得不到的傷感，很好的形容。」伊格西說。「他是那種我一般來說會有興趣的類型，但他超級煞到一位顧客，而我正試著說服他去約他沒問題的。」

「你有著那麼好的靈魂，」梅林對他微笑。「幾乎太過美麗無法直視。」

「那你為什麼還那麼常盯著我看。」

「因為你從裡到外都很美麗，」梅林回答。「我還不習慣美麗的事物。」

「喂，你這是在跟我調情嗎？」伊格西不知道對這該有什麼感覺。

「這是事實。隨你怎麼想。」

伊格西記起他們之前聊的。「你喜歡男人。」

「你也是，而且你看黃片時對某特定類型的演員的觀看次數增加了。」

「我說了停止觀看我的腦袋。」

「我是看了你的瀏覽紀錄。」

伊格西只是翻了個白眼。「你還提過了那不真是你負責的領域。所以你有過......你知道的？」

「流暢夢幻的一場舞(Tripped the light fantastic)？」

「你才沒有把操人稱作”流暢夢幻的一場舞”，噢那太噁了。」

「不呢噁心是－」

「住口，永遠別跟我分享惡魔認為的噁心是什麼樣子。」

「曼聯，」梅林說了。「他們很噁。我決定我要幫阿森納加油。」

「他們超爛，」伊格西說。

「我知道，那就是為什麼我決定幫他們加油。尤其因為我用了我的Macbook－」

「我的Macbook，」伊格西往梅林扔餐巾，那根本碰都沒碰到那惡魔。

「就像我剛剛說的，我的Macbook，我跑了數據。整整百分之三十七的阿森納粉絲進了地獄。是英超裡最多的，多出百分之十二。必須支持地主隊隊伍。」

伊格西聽了大笑。「噢這他媽的太讚了，」他說。「這太好笑了，梅林。」

「你有著美好的笑聲，」梅林說，帶著微笑洗掉了他們的碗盤。伊格西忘了他們之前是在聊什麼，還在為了阿森納笑個不停。

*****************************

「喂，梅林，外面很冷欸，我買了披薩回來，快滾進來，」伊格西朝門外大喊。他把披薩放到桌上，擺好餐盤後幫兩人拿出了啤酒。但梅林沒有進到屋子裡來。「喂，」他又喊了一遍，但梅林仍坐在那桌子邊。「該死的煩人惡魔，」伊格西咕噥。他好奇這次又是什麼讓那混帳不開心了。上週他因為2001太空漫遊崩潰過一遍了，為了那裡頭的人對好電腦那麼壞。他試著解釋那電腦是邪惡的但沒有用。他們少聊幾句關於101忠狗的大衣有多保暖的話題會更好。梅林跟黛西一起看的迪士尼電影都受過嚴格的審查，他還被提醒了不該在黛西周圍替反派加油。

他們完全沒提起當伊格西照顧黛西時梅林被允許留下跟一起玩這回事。

「梅林，我知道你對被淋濕沒什麼感覺，但我有，快進來吃點該死的披薩。」伊格西聽見一聲吠叫，連忙趕到外頭。一隻小狗從樹叢裡衝出來跳向伊格西。「噢小可愛，」伊格西將那隻巴哥犬抱起。「哈囉，你迷路了嗎？」他有個名牌。「JB，嗨老兄你迷路了嗎？」

「他是給你的聖誕節禮物，」梅林說。

「還有幾天才聖誕節，」伊格西回道。「你的禮物......延誤了。該死的亞馬遜優先發貨，都是騙人的。」

「還是謝謝你的好意，」梅林轉頭向他微笑。「我只是很遺憾，一直沒找到我的朋友。」

「操，我忘了請哈利幫忙了，」伊格西呻吟。每一次他想到時，那念頭都又一次地溜走。

「或許有一天，他會回家的。」

「你有很多時間可以找他的啊，」伊格西鼓勵道。他走向桌子，然後愣住了。桌子上是那個通靈板。「你的確持有它。」

「不，早上它就那麼出現了。我能猜得到的是，你召喚了，而老闆決定三百年沒放假的我應該休息一下。但是時候回家了。」梅林用伊格西抱著JB的方式抱著那台Macbook。

「而你打算把我的Macbook一起帶走？」

「我的Macbook要跟著我一起走沒錯。」梅林把那台機器抱得更緊了。「我用紙張繳交我所有的文件，伊格西，用鵝毛筆沾著以鮮血與絕望製成的墨水填寫。我無法帶著千層麵跟我一起走，讓我帶走Macbook。」

伊格西把JB放到屋內後關上門。他坐到梅林身旁，望著那塊板子與那些蠟燭。「你知道的，這整件事毀了我心中的孩之寶，一輩子。黛西要求玩餵食小河馬(Hungry Hippos)時我幾乎昏過去。」

「人生遊戲(The game of LIFE)通常真的有鬼，而那個有骰子裝在小泡泡裡的玩意*完全是研發部門的發明，但其它的都沒問題。」梅林打了個響指，蠟燭們燃燒起來。「很抱歉過去幾個禮拜裡我所造成的讓你不舒服的事。我會提出文件申請讓你忘掉這一切的。」

「用我的Macbook，」伊格西說。

梅林看起來一臉痛苦，但還是把那台機器遞給了伊格西。「說得好像我工作的地方有印表機。」他看著那塊板子。「你需要幫我開啟那道門。」

「所以如果我不開，你就會困在這了，對吧？」

「你召喚的，必須由你遣返。」

「是嘛，好吧，」伊格西傾向前吹熄了那些蠟燭，拿起那塊板子扔進鄰居的院子裡。「哎唷。」當那塊板子飛回來砸中他的頭時他咒罵。「喂，」他跺著地面大喊。「我要把他留下，懂嗎？不送回去。」

「你知道地獄不是真的在我們底下的對吧？那是個比喻。」

「一秒就好，給我閉嘴。我該怎麼毀掉這個？」他看向梅林。「噢你知道我的意思。不要真的閉嘴，我要怎麼做才能把你留下？」

「你為什麼想要把我留下，你說我很詭異，說我老說詭異的事，還覺得我不說謊很討厭。」

「仍然是有史以來最好的室友，」伊格西試著撕開那塊板子但失敗了。「操你的孩之寶，為什麼這個沒做的跟糖果樂園(Candyland)一樣爛？」他不想用火燒它以免開啟地獄之門。伊格西咧嘴。「水。」他跑進屋子裡，往水槽裡注滿水後把它泡進去。那上頭的貼紙開始脫離，紙板變得柔軟，他把它撕成了一塊塊。「好了，成功了。」

「伊格西，你在做什麼？」梅林看著那些伊格西開始扔給JB嚼的軟爛紙片。

「我習慣你了，」伊格西說。他聳肩：「你是我的朋友。而且你有著很棒的笑容，還很詭異，然後我就是......還沒厭煩你。沒有理由把你趕走。那樣的話又要開始自己煮飯了。我廚藝超爛。」

「很爛沒錯。這副身軀用最迅速且痛苦的方式把你煮的東西排出去。」梅林停下。「我是說那只是有點糟。」

伊格西大笑出聲，然後看向那些試圖組回原形的紙片。「給我停下，他要留下，我需要在Fifa上打敗他。他打得太好了，需要挫挫他的銳氣。」那些紙片停止移動了。「好了。披薩，還有跟我的惡魔一起打電動，按上帝的旨意。」

他們對看著，梅林先笑了出來。

「噢給我閉嘴，」伊格西說。「不然我把你送回地獄。」

「不你不會，你喜歡我，」梅林對他露出快樂的笑容。

「隨便啦，」伊格西說著把披薩拿到電視前。

或許他喜歡他的惡魔。

有那麼一點。

操他的孩之寶，他需要上亞馬遜給他們留個好評。

－END－

  
*F跟O：應該是Fuck Off（滾蛋）

*裝在泡泡裡的骰子：查了一下應該是Trouble(美國十字戲)。美國十字戲最早是由Kohner Brothers開發，一開始由Irwin Toy Ltd公司製造，後來由Milton Bradley公司（現在已併入孩之寶公司）製造。 <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trouble_(board_game)>

*文裡有出現的桌遊都是孩之寶的商品


End file.
